Apothecary
Powerful potions can be created even at low levels of the Apothecary craft. Gathering materials can be time consuming, but can easily be done concurrently with solo adventuring. The craft is learned at any city Elder. All Apothecary ingredients can be gathered from Resources stacks, in contrast with the other crafts, which always require at least one, and after a few early levels, two ingredients that drop from monsters. Monster drop ingredients are always the more expensive of the two kinds. Apothecary recipes always require at least 15 ingredients, and usually 25. Other crafts' recipes commonly require no more than 15. However, players who sell apothecary ingredients commonly sell their wares for less than players who sell other gathered-resource crafting ingredients. Apothecary tests to get the level four and six skill books are unequivocally easier than for other crafts, mainly because there is no way to make the test as hard with only crafting tests. There is no star quality system for potions, therefore no way to require their crafting. See Blacksmith: Intermediate Blacksmith Skill, Craftsman: Intermediate Craftsman Skill, and Tailor: Intermediate Tailor Skill. Ordinary Apothecary NPCs only have apothecary recipes up to level 5. However, level 6 and upwards attack / defense charms are available at advanced Apothecaries in the frontier towns; these L6 recipes use Chiukung stones obtained from decomposing grade 11 equipment. Level 6 powders can only be made from Territory officers, usable only by members of the Territory War (TW) faction that holds that Territory. The fifth level of herbs can only be harvested from the instances of Lothranis and Momaganon, accessible at Thousand Streams As with all PWI crafts, the NPC Masters for the Apothecary craft function as 'workbenches' and other devices do in other games, as a required interface to execute the crafting process. The Chi products of the crafting menu choice Decompose, eg Decompose Weapon or Decompose Ornament, are used by Apothecary to craft Charms. The crafting of charms does not advance players towards a higher level of skill; they do not count towards the items crafted requirement. The lower level herbs are easily accessible around the home cities, such as Dawnglory and City of Raging Tides. Of these lower level herbs, one stands out as most useful for low to mid range characters: Salvia. Used for healing powders and mana regen powders AND speed powders, it should be gathered whenever possible, until higher level herbs replace it. Golden Herb moves ever so slightly ahead of Nectar after the first level, for usefulness, and Ageratum is pretty much only good for one speed potion. Go ahead and use up your Ageratum and a bit of Golden Herb to help zoom up to level 2 in Apothecary. If you are a melee character, you can even use the Water-damage-adding product, preferably on Fire monsters. Of the midrange herbs, one is most easily accessible: Tranquillia. Probably because it is featured in a quest, developers decided to cover an entire hill with it: Flag Hill north of Archosaur, especially the northern slope near the Allies Camp. It goes with Salvia to make the second level of Speed Powder, but sadly is not of much other good use. Mid-level herb hotspot: 495 440 in a valley to the east side of Hill of the Old King, where it abuts the Swamp of the Wraiths. As many as a dozen plants, including Black Henbane, Fleeceflower Root, Green Berry, Ligamuloes Wood, Ox Bezoar, Serpentine Herb and Valdia Root. Elecampane is worth mentioning because although it remains as useless as Ageratum through the second and third levels, at fourth level it makes a potion that doubles channeling speed; channeling speed being something that is sought after, perhaps craved, in high level armor and weapons. The choice is obvious : ignore it completely until then, or use a slot to save it up. Elecampane is well represented on Flag Hill, though not as much as Tranquillia, there is about as much of it as Crane Herb and Palo Herb. Recipes Level 1 Skill Examples: Remedies: 15 Nectar + 10 Salvia Root = 5 Chaos Powder (req. Level 10, Restores 2000 HP over 30 seconds) Charms: Yiyuan and other Stones are obtained when a player Decomposes X, where X is the product of another craft 120 Yiyuan Stone = 25 Elite Fury Charm (Magic Attack +30, tier 3-15 weapon required) Chaos Powder : Nectar : Salvia - also speed w Tranquillia or Ageratum Life : Nectar : Golden Herb Moon Chaser : Salvia : Ageratum II Orb of Vibrating Light : Palo Herb : Nectar Stream : Tranquillia : Salvia Focus Powder - Mana regen slow and long : Crane 15 : Salvia 10 Jade Powder - Less costly, faster mana regen : Realgar x 10 : Golden Herb x 5 Chi : Elderwood : Nectar +channeling but more damage : elecampane : ageratum III Soothing Orb. 6k mana in 30 sec : Henbane : Tuckahoe Both HP and mana, 50/sec for 10 min : Fleece-flower root : Tuckahoe Green Orb 6k HP in 30 sec : Green Berry : Realgar Reduce all damage for 20 seconds : Serpentine : Tranquillia IV 9k mana over 30 : Tulip : Serpentine HP 100 for 10 min : Worm : Ox MP 100 for 10 min : Butterfly : Serpentine 30% HP and MP instantly : Tulip : Green Berry Absorb 3000 dmg 30 sec : Black Berry : Henbane one spark instantly : perfume : fleece Double channeling speed : Fleece : Elecampane barb powder. Increases accuracy. : Elecampane 15 : Ligamaloes wood 20 See also Crafting Overview See also * Apothecary: List of Powders * Remedies External Links *links to Ingredient Location maps - PWI-Wiki Apothecary Craft Category:Skill